Many websites provide the capability for users to login to view their personal information, or other information that the user wants to keep private, or even access the functionality provided by the website. Oftentimes, an added level of security is established by generating a challenge to the user attempting to login. The challenge could be the generation of a secret question or the generation of a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computer and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) to guard against possible fraudulent login attempts, and login by bots and other automated devices. Oftentimes, these challenges are automatically generated regardless who or what is attempting to make the login attempt.